He Ain't No Demon
by ambrosegal99
Summary: Finn Balor's new girlfriend accompanies him to Australia for the WWE Live tour. She's decides to reveal her feelings, and hopes he will do the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**She timidly pulled back the white curtain separating her from the massive throng of humanity. She and her newboyfriend, WWE superstar Finn Balor, had just arrived at the Westfield Knox shopping mall in a suburb of Melbourne, Australia. If she and Finn had been together longer, and she had become accustomed to the expectations of a WWE superstar,sheprobably would have stayed back at the talent hotel to relax or possibly get a gelmanicure at the spa. Since that was presentlynot the case, Finn insisted she accompany him to this appearance.**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **"I wan you to know what yer gettin' into when you took me." Finn softly said in that come hither Irish accentbetween kisses early that morning. He was freshly showered too and her mid section developed a dauntingcase of butterflies the second he opened those beautiful, red lips.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"So how many people are going to be there? One hundred? One thousand?" She asked as she rubbed the palm ofhis left hand.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"Bout tree hundred." Finn answered.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **She hadmentally stopped counting at about 35. Suddenly, she felt an odd sense of pride pulling at her ego. Even a year ago, she wouldnot have DREAMEDFinn Balor would have given her the time of day, let alone be his real, actual, living, breathing girlfriend! Yet here she was in a foreign country a world away from home, about to personally witness HER man step out onto the makeshift stage to greet his adoring, Australian fans.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"It's overwhelming, isn't it? She snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of Sami Zayn's perky voice behind her. She hadn't heard him approach. Sami and Finn had been best friends long before she entered the picture. She was always comforted by his presence because he knew Finn like the back of his hand. It helpedtake some of the pressure of dealing with**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"Yeah. A little." She answered.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"I hear ya! My wife is still a bit skittish about this stuff. Hey, maybe you both should get together..."**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"SHOWTIME!" Finn interrupted, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on the right side of her neck.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Oh, if that didn't shoot straight to her core and get her juices flowing...**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"See ya in a few hours, babe!" Finn cheerily called back as he powered through the white curtain with a WWE representative at his side.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Instantly she heard a thunderous roar come up from the gathered crowd with a few female shrieks sprinkled in. She chuckled a little at that.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"From Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland, ladies and gentlemen,please welcome FIIIIIIIN BAAAALOR!" Someonewith a thick Australianaccent bellowed into a microphone. The announcement was quickly overtaken by Finn's ring entrance theme. The cheers continued, but they slowly faded for her as she began to focus her full attention on the gorgeous, lrish hunkwho was settling into a chair at the table, flashing a perfect,toothy smile with a short wave of his left hand.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **In afew short moments she would have to begin sharing him with the world...**_

 _ ****_


	2. Chapter 2

_**She watched him intently as person after person, young and old, stepped up to greet him.**_

 _ **Some nervously stuttered when they tried to eek out a few kindwords to their favorite superstar.**_

 _ **Young females giggled as they took selfies with him.**_

 _ **Others regaled him with stories of his matches as Prince Devitt in New Japan Pro Wrestling. She noticed Finn appeared to relish these encounters the most as he engaged in lively conversation recalling a specific move or promo he cut for a certain match the person mentioned.**_

 _ **His silky,Irish accent flowed into her ear drums like a sweet song. His wide, toothy grin excited all her senses and caused her lips to upturn also.**_

 _ **And yes, it warmed her core, too...a warmth she had not felt since she had been before, a lifetime ago...**_

 _ **In love?**_

 _ **The feeling was too powerful.**_

 _ **The sudden lightheadedness caused her toslightly collapse against the wall nextto her.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Whoa, there! Are you OK?" Sami excitedly asked with a tone of concern in his voice. He had reached out to steady her.**_

 _ **"Do you need anything to drink or something? Should we go outside?It is hot in here. The air is stale as heck!" Sami continued, looking for an exit to the outdoors.**_

 _ **My, it WAS hot in here. And it was NOTbecause of stale air.**_

 _ **"Oh, Sami thank you." she sighed, relieved she had managed to avoid too much embarrassment. "I'm really fine, just a little overwhelmed like we talked about before."**_

 _ **But Sami knew. He had been observing her eyes and how they reacted as she was studying his best friend. They grew soft and glazed over. He also knew from experience when a woman was in love she had a tendency to gently bite her upper lip when she was admiring her love interest.**_

 _ **No doubt, Sami determined,she had a classic case of officially falling in love.**_

 _ **"You should tell him." Sami suggested with a slight smile.**_

 _ **"That obvious, huh?" She asked, a deep blush crossing her face.**_

 _ **Sami nodded, pushed himself away from the wall,and sauntered into the hallway.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As Finn's appearance stretched into the second hour, she knew she could not keep her feelings to herselffor a great length of time. She was naturally a spontaneous person, however, she also knew Finn's personality required him to contemplate things for a while before making a decision.**_

 _ **Maybe that could mean they were incompatible.**_

 _ **Or maybe it did not mean anything all.**_

 _ **There was only one way to find out.**_

 _ **Taking a deep breath, she herself powered through the white curtain, just as the object of her fiery love had done several hours earlier. With her high heels loudly clicking across the platform,she reached Finn and planted herself directly in front of the table. Much to the consternation of the WWE handler, itmattered not to her that she interrupted one of those dreadful giggling female selfies.**_

 _ **"Get up." She all but ordered Finn.**_

 _ **"Babe! Wha 'cha doin' out here? I have a contract to do 'dis! You're gonna get me arse fired!" Finn exclaimed, his soft eyes suddenly turning a eerieshade of...demon.**_

 _ **"No, they love you too much. And so do I."**_

 _ **There. Done. Timefor the consequences.**_

 _ **"You love me?" Finn asked as he finally stood and began to walk around the table to reach her. Several of the still gathered fans began chanting "Finn! Finn! Finn! Finn!" Others began clapping and whistling, while others simply stoodin shock. This just did not happen. Significant others stayed hidden.**_

 _ **"I can't help it. I love you." She said holding her breath.**_

 _ **"Ah, well darlin' that's mighty good to hear." He whispered. "But seriously babe, ya gotta go. I gotta finish 'dis."**_

 _ **She suddenly pulled himby his broadshoulders towardsherover the table and crushed hislips to hers. Her bold move earned cheers and some jeers from Finn's adoring fans. She even heard a loud male boo! No matter; she waspleased Finn kissed back somewhat even though he was clearly a little embarrassed. The pinkishblush that grew on his cheeks betrayed him. Hmmmmm...maybe she imagined feeling a bit of tongue...**_

 _ **Could this mean...?**_

 _ **Finn broke the kiss. "Babe, ya makin' me blush. I need to see ya later 'bout 'dis."**_

 _ **"Mmmm you better, mister!" She confidently strutted towards the end of the platform. But she had to have essentially the last "word".**_

 _ **She whirled around, caught Finn's eye, and quickly mouthed "I love you." She clasped her hands together under her chinand flashed him a wide smile.**_

 _ **As he was sitting back down,Finn's signature grin fully displayed itself just as he mouthed "I love you, too." Hemotioned for the next patiently waiting fan to step up to the table, just as he winked at his love.**_

 _ **His brand new and hopefully foreverlove.**_

 _ **She swore she saw a little twinkle emit from his left eye when he made her the happiest woman alive. Demons do not twinkle.**_

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen, he ain't no demon.**_


End file.
